Ela Vai Voltar
by Me Lyla
Summary: CAP.4.O E ULTIMO LAMENTO. EXPLICAÇÕES NO FINAL.
1. O que? Como assim?

Dicionário: () meus comentários!!

Ta então vamos à fic!! )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em uma tarde ensolarada num clube chamado Konoha, eu estava sentada, uma menina de belos cabelos loiros até a metade das costas, com um corpo definido cheio de curvas com expressivos olhos de um azul intenso, na beira da piscina esperando meu professor chegar. (Pouco convencida ela não? Hehehe).

Cadê o professor mais que saco já estou mofando aqui há meia hora!

Daí eu só ouso alguém correndo e falando:

- Desculpa Ino-chan! O transito estava infernal!

- Ta tudo bem eu não esperei tanto tempo assim... - imagina só estou mofando aqui há meia hora ¬¬

Com o professor já recuperado de sua corrida furtiva pelo clube ele me manda começar o treino com 20! 20 chegadas já viram que ele está levando a sério esse negócio do campeonato que vai ter no final do mês!

Quando eu termino as 20 chegadas livre que o professor Tinha mandado ele me chama e Me conta uma notícia um tanto quanto digamos inesperada, de tirar o fôlego! (O que ela já não tinha depois de tantas chegadas!)

- É o seguinte, uma pessoa que já deve estar chegando vai começar a treinar você, pois nas próximas duas semanas eu não vou poder te treinar, pois a minha filinha vai nascer amanhã! – ele fala com aquela voz de quem está louco para ter a criança!

- Ah claro! E você me avisa isso assim!!! Eu por acaso posso saber pelo menos o nome da criatura? – Quem ele pensa que eu sou para me trocar assim! Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!(Coitado do próximo professor).

-Aff... Ino como você é sem paciência! Eu já ia falar! E o nome dele é... – Meu querido professor (sem nome porque não me veio nenhum a cabeça ainda xD) é cortado por uma voz meio rouca vindo de um digamos assim DEUS, mais ou menos da minha idade, com cabelos flamejantes (ta isso ficou meio Hades de Hércules sabe?) olhos verdes água de uma intensidade que só quem é atingido pelo olhar poderia saber, e um corpo que ai meu deusss!!!

- Sabaku no Gaara, é você a garota quem eu vou treinar para a competição? – ele falou com aquela voz sexy e me olhou de um jeito que eu achei que minhas pernas tinham virado gelatinas de tão mole que ficaram só não cai no chão porque tinha uma cadeira atrás de mim que por sorte eu estava apoiada.

- Yamanaka Ino. Sim sou eu. – Nossa acho que os meus cursos de teatro estão funcionando!

- Bom agora que vocês já se conhecem eu posso ir embora, e Ino não se preocupe os treinos serão nos mesmos dias e nos mesmos horários. E eu vou estar lá no dia da competição ok?

- Ok, sem problemas... - Imagina professor sem problema nenhum! Até parece que eu, euzinha aqui vou conseguir me concentrar para treinar com um deus Grego desses me dando aula!! Oh God! E nessa ele simplesmente vira e vai embora, assim derrepente me deixando sozinha com o cara mais Gato que eu já vi na minha vida!!! E pra piorar ele começa a falar com aquela voz dele...

- Então você já aqueceu não é? Eu cheguei e te vi nadando... – Eu ainda estava chocada com o fato de estar sozinha com ele, mais consegui responder...

- Ahn... Já eu fiz umas 20 chegadas... – Ele me olhou, e eu reparei que o rosto dele não tinha nenhuma expressão! E isso é muuito esquisito! Mais foi nesse meio tempo que eu me dei conta que eu não só estava sozinha com ele agora, como iria ficar assim nas próximas 2 h!!! E eu fiquei totalmente nervosa, o que eu acho que ele percebeu porque ele mexeu um pouco a boca e falou...

- Algum problema? – Ai meu deusssssssssssss!!!!!!!! O que é que eu faço!!!!!!! Tudo bem calma relaxa, respira fundo mais não deixe ele perceber.

- Hum... Não nenhum... É você vai... – Daí ele me corta

- Eu quero ver como são os seus quatro estilos. – E eu fiquei parada! Eu fiquei parada!!! Daí ele falou...

- É tem certeza de que você esta bem? Ou você não sabe nadar os quatro estilos? (Gente os quatro estilos são crwol ou nado livre, peito, borboleta ou golfinho, e costas) Então eu acordo, podem falar eu sou muuuito idiota!!!! 

- Estou sim desculpe, e eu sei nadar os quatro estilos. – Tudo bem eu sei que eu fiquei aqui parada que nem uma retardada olhando para o rosto dele, mais também não precisava me chamar de incapaz! Mais que droga!

- Então o que está esperando?- Ai mais que grosso!!!!

-Estou indo. – Não sei como eu pude achar uma pessoa arrogante, hipócrita, grossa, sem educação dessas um Gato! Arg! Estou com raiva de mim mesma! Enquanto penso nesses "elogios" vou me posiciono na beira da piscina e ele apita, aquele barulho estridente do apito me tira dos meus devaneios a respeito dele e eu pulo imediatamente na água e começo a nadar os quatro estilos que ele mandou. O que fez que eu me sentisse uma escreva, mais eu não parei, pois queria mostrar o meu melhor, para que ele nunca, mais nunca mais mesmo tornasse a falar que eu era incapaz! Veremos quem é incapaz agora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E enquanto isso ela foi nadando dando seu melhor para que aquele hipócrita como Ino o chamava, a olhasse e visse que ela não era nenhuma retardada que só sabe ficar olhando para a cara dele e pensar como ele é Gato. (apesar de que de fato ela não está nem um pouquinho enganada xD).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

É gente eu sei que está pequena. Mais comparada a outra que eu postei e já exclui essa está muito melhor. Eu prometo que eu vou tentar postar essa fic rápido ok?

Beijos e espero que vocês gostem!

Bruzi


	2. Testuda imprestável!

Dicionário: () meus comentários!!

Ta então vamos à fic!! )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap. 2 – Testuda imprestável...

Bom, agora eu estou aqui sentadinha na minha cama esperando a Sakura chegar, sabe assim que eu cheguei do treino que foi uma tortura porque eu não conseguia me concentrar, tomou um banho e percebi que estava exausta queria ligar para Sakura mais quando deitei na cama com a intenção de pegar o telefone me deu uma moleza e eu acabei dormindo, ou melhor, apagando.

Então eu liguei para ela e disse que ela tinha que vir para cá urgente! Porque tinha acontecido uma coisa comigo que eu tinha que contar para ela pessoalmente ela ficou assustada mais daí eu disse que não era nada grave pelo menos nada grave para a minha saúde. Ai ela disse então é por coração, eu já estou indo.

O que eu não entendi! Como pode ser por meu coração? Ah sim é claro só pode ser porque ele me manda fazer o dobro dos exercícios que eu fazia antes e chega ao final do treino eu to exausta! Mais espera ai, ela não sabe que o problema é o meu treinador...

Ding Dong (é a campainha xD)

Eu me levanto e vou ver quem é, e era a sakura graças a deus, sabe a sakura tem cabelos rosa até a cintura são cabelos sedosos bem cuidados até, tem um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garota, menos a mim é claro porque eu estou feliz d+ com o meu corpo, e tem uns olhos verdes esmeralda lindos eu até já falei para ela que queria uma pedra da mesma cor que os olhos dela, mais a convencida disse que a cor era só dela... Como se eu me importasse eu tenho um céu só pra mim mesmo (os olhos da Ino, céu, é vocês entenderam né?).

-Oi Testuda entra logo que eu tenho que te falar! – Ela entra com uma cara estranha.

- Oi porca, mais o que é tããão importante assim? Você nunca ficou assim por causa de um cara antes!- Mais que saco, ela não sabe nem o que é e já sai falando que é sobre um cara!

- Olha cala a boca senta e escuta! – Adoro quando as pessoas me obedecem! xD

- Ta ta fala! – tinha que falar né?

Mas tudo bem eu contei a história do treino toda para ela, eu praticamente não respirei o que fez que no final eu não tivesse mais fôlego e ficasse ofegante.

Mais então começam as perguntas.

-Tudo bem deixa ver se entendi, o seu treinador teve uma filha e não pode continuar a te treinar nas próximas duas semanas certo?

- Certo – Ainda sem fôlego, sabe a história é grande para falar quase sem respirar.

- Ok, então ele chamou o tal do Gaara para treinar você e ele é o garoto mais sexy, e mal educado que você já viu na sua vida, e como se não bastasse você não conseguiu se concentrar o treino inteiro e duvida que vá conseguir nas próximas duas semanas??

- Mais ele não é só sexy, ele é tuuudo de bom tirando, claro a parte de que ele é um grosso que só sabe mandar! – É eu já me recuperei.

- Ah sério? Isso vai ser bom para amenizar essa sua mania de mandar!

- Eu não tenho mania de mandar! – Da onde ela tirou isso?!! Como ela ousa dizer que eu tenho mania de mandar!

- Ah é eu esqueci você não tem mania você adora mandar!

- Olha isso não vem ao caso agora! O que eu quero conversar com você é sobre o que eu vou fazer, quer dizer eu tenho treino daqui a 01h30min h!

- Está vendo está mandando de novo!

- Sakura! Por favor!!!

- Ai ta bom Ino chatinha! Mais olha não vai dar para ser hoje eu tenho que ir para casa e fazer o jantar, porque minha mãe vai chegar tarde do trabalho hoje de novo e ela não vai fazer. Mais prometo que vou pensando e quando tiver uma resposta eu juro que te ligo e agente marca para que eu conte meu plano ok?

- Ahh, ta bem vai. Mais tenha consciência que eu vou ter mais um dia de tortura por sua causa!

- Minha causa?! Ah Ino vai catar coquinho!

- Ei! Vai você sua testuda com cérebro de minhoca! Não serve nem para ajudar uma amiga que está desesperada por uma ajudinha mizera!

- Porca!! Se você não para com essa sua birrinha de criança agora eu juro que não vou pensar em plano nenhum e você vai ter que se virar sozinha!

- Ah! Ta ta eu paro mais promete que você vai pensar em alguma coisa logo!

- Ai Ino ta bom! Mais em deixa ir se não eu não vou terminar o jantar antes de cair dura no chão de fome!

- Vai logo então!

- Tchau Ino Porquinha, que caiu de amores pelo treinador a primeira vista!

- O que?? Testuda volta aqui e fala isso de novo para ver o que vai te acontecer!!!

E nisso ela sai correndo e ainda tem coragem de me mandar língua! Ah se eu pegar ela, ela vai ver! E agora eu ainda vou chegar atrasada no treino por causa dela!

Droga! Mas espera ai... Como assim cai de amores à primeira vista pelo meu técnico?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Agora a Ino fica com a provocação da amiga na cabeça, "Será que eu estou apaixonada por ele a primeira vista?". O que será que vai acontecer no treino para o qual a Ino vai se atrasar? E como o Gaara vai reagir ao atraso da Ino?(Se ele reclamar ele vai ser bem rabugento isso sim! ¬¬).

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esse cap. Ta bem sem graça eu achei pelo menos mais o próximo vai ser mais elagl. Acho que foi só para encher lingüiça mesmo, e eu queria avisar para as poucas pessoinhas que estão lendo, que o 3 cap. Vai demorar para sair porque eu vou viajar na sexta e só volto na segunda . Mais daí eu aj vou ter tempo de pensar bastante no próximo cap.! Agora as reviews:

Mari-Sakura-chan: Que bom que você gostou! Fiquei feliz! E eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma fic com esses personagens fazendo esse tipo de coisa sabe a ino nadando e o gaara treinando ela, daí eu tive a idéia de fazer ). Brigada por estar me ajudando, porque sem coments ninguém sobrevive aqui! Hehe Beijo!

AnimeStar360: huahauah é sim!! Eles dois eu sou apaixonada por eles! Ah quem sabe o gaara não se apaixona por sua pupila não é? Quem sabe! Ueheuhe Beijo linda e brigadinha por me dar força aqui!

Dani–Sama: Ta aqui a sua resposta xD E espero que você esteja gostando eu prometo que a fic vai ficar melhor de agora em diante acabei de ter novas idéias! Mais não dava para por nesse cap. , Brigada por ler! Esse final está melhor? xD Beijo

Gente brigada por comentarem e, por favor, continuem comentando!! E eu queria que vocês me dessem dicas para que eu pudesse melhorar minha fic!

Beijo!!


	3. Gaara seu idiota!

Dicionário: () meus comentários!!

Ta então vamos à fic!! )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap. 3 – Gaara seu idiota!!

Vamos começar com o que aconteceu logo depois que a Testuda foi embora...

Eu olhei no relógio e vi que se eu não desse uma de jatinho eu iria me atrasar para o treino, e o que era prior eu não sabia como o Gaara reagiria ao meu atraso, porque eu só tive um treino com ele e tudo o mais e eu tenho pavor de chegar a atrasada nos meus treinos porque o Alex (o treinador dela o que não tinha nome, agora ele tem nome e nacionalidade ele é americano por isso esse nome) me comia no esporo! E eu odeio isso.

Bom continuando eu estava apavorada, corri para o meu quarto botei o maio voando coloquei só um short por cima calcei um tênis sapatilha que era mais rápido e sai correndo de casa.

E o clube era longe eu normalmente levava uma hora para chegar lá mais eu cheguei em meia! É eu sei isso é humanamente impossível mais eu disse que eu tinha que virar um jatinho.

Então quando eu chegou na piscina eu vejo o Gaara sentado em uma cadeira de olhos fechados eu achei que ele estava dormindo então eu resolvi passar sem fazer barulho para que ele não percebesse que eu cheguei atrasada. Mas na hora em que eu estava terminando de passar por ele, quando sinto que uma mão se fechava com força no meu braço e quando me viro só vejo o Gaara levantando muito rápido e chegando perto do meu rosto para depois olhar do jeito mais profundo que alguém já me olhou na minha vida, e que eu tenho certeza nunca mais vou esquecer daquele olhar. Para depois falar em uma voz baixa e controlada mais em um tom ameaçador.

- Onde você estava? Estou aqui te esperando há uma hora.

Mas ele estava apertando meu braço tão forte que eu não consegui responder estava doendo tanto que meus olhos começaram a encher d'água e para que as lágrimas não caíssem eu apertei meus olhos. Então ele sacode meu braço apertando – o mais forte ainda. Fazendo com que eu me encolhesse mais ainda.

- Me responda! Onde você estava?!

E foi nessa hora que eu finalmente me dei conta de que por mais que ele fosse meu treinador ele não tinha o direito de me agredir dessa maneira! Por fim, juntei todas as forças que ainda tinha depois da corrida que dei para chegar aqui, e do susto que levei por conta do Gaara, e gritei...

- Me solta agora! Não vou responder a alguém tão sem coração a pondo de machucar alguém desta maneira!

E acho que pela minha repentina mudança de comportamento ele me soltou mais fechou a mão com força. Foi quando olhei para meu braço e vi as marcas brancas que ele deixou em meu braço. E eu fiquei com raiva com muita raiva e olhei para ele cociente que meus olhos mostravam isto, e tenho certeza de que ele percebeu. Mais fiquei quieta só olhando-o. E depois disto ambos ficamos quietos deixando que um silencio pesado se instalasse entre nós. Por um longo período de tempo ficamos assim um olhando para o outro. Então ele falou:

- Se continuar a se atrasar sua falta de disciplina e sua atrapalhada concentração só vão piorar, e isto não vai te ajudar a ganhar o campeonato. E se não controlar seu temperamento, você não irá ganhar nunca e eu vou acabar me cansando de você e não irei mais te treinar. E acredito que você saiba que sem um treinador você não pode competir.

Não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo! Ele realmente acha que dependo dele para conseguir um campeonato?!

- Por quê? Me dou muito bem sem você! Consegui todos os títulos que quis neste esporte sem você!

- Não estou falando de sua capacidade, mas, que não pode. O regulamento do campeonato não permite que uma atleta compita sem um treinador.

Há! Ele ainda acha que eu preciso dele! Posso muito bem achar outro treinador!!

- Mas...

Ele me interrompe! O cretino me interrompe!

- E não pode ser um treinador de ultima hora você já teria que estar com o treinador a um mês pelo menos...

- Ah! Eu não...

Então simplesmente abaixo minha cabeça vendo que não tenho mais saída senão continuar com ele... Hoje começam as ultimas preparações para o campeonato porque ontem exatamente faltava um mês para o começo do próprio. E de uma coisa sei... Este campeonato é muito rígido e se ele diz um mês é um mês. Mas isto não diminui minha raiva por ele! O Gaara vai ver que se ele me largar vai ser a pior coisa que ele vai fazer e vai se lamentar para o resto da vida!

E agora a única coisa que me resta fazer é me virar botar a toca no cabelo tirar o short o meu tênis que está estraçalhado agora por causa da corrida, botar os óculos e pular na piscina para aquecer novamente porque essa discussão toda já me esfriou. Mais agora observando bem, o Gaara também está morrendo de raiva.

E eu acertei, ele estava sim morrendo de raiva e um modo de extravasá-la que ele achou foi me mandar fazer o dobro da maior cota de exercícios que eu já tinha feito da minha vida, e fiquei com tanta raiva dele por mais isto que nadei o mais rápido que consegui, e eu te garanto não era nem um pouco devagar.

E agora no final do treino eu não estou conseguindo nem sair da piscina direito, e me taquei ai mesmo na borda para descansar, e derrepente eu só vejo o Gaara pondo uma garrafa de um litro d'água do meu lado virando as costas e falando:

- Não se atrase amanhã.

E foi embora! Assim me deixando largada la! E eu não tenho nem dinheiro para voltar para casa! Ah meu deus! Eu não vou agüentar andar até em casa agora!

Aaaahh!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E agora? O que é que vai acontecer com a Ino tadinha! Será que ela vai conseguir chegar em casa sem morrer de cansaço antes?? E o Gaara como ele vai tratar a Ino no próximo treino? Vamos ver xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EE Gente eu sei que eu demorei! Mais me desculpem!! É que me deu um bloqueio muuito grande e eu não conseguia escrever algo que prestasse! E eu também estava com preguiça / Mais o mais importante é que eu postei não é? Em ? A vai diz que sim!! xDD

Bom gente vou aproveitar que eu estou postando hoje para desejar um Feliz Ano novo para todo mundo que ano que vem para as pessoinhas que escrevem também, que os bloqueios para escrever não apareçam mais! Haha

Mais se vocês querem saber eu gostei muito mais desse cap. Do que dos outros xD

Achei muito mais emocionante o que vocês acharam? Bom agora vamos as Revews!

**Mari-Sakura-Chan:** Yo Mari! Brigada por comentar viu? Hahaha Adorei essa do Gaara! Pena que minha fic não é só de comédia se não eu colocaria esta sua frase e é claro com seus créditos! xD Mais espere e verá um Gaara apaixonadinho! Hahaha

Só não digo por quem, pois ainda estou em duvida entre duas! E Mil desculpas por ter te feito esperar tanto tempo e por ser um cap. Tão pequeno mais eu gostei muito dele xD! Espero que você tenha gostado! Feliz ano novo!! Beijo Grande!

**AnimeStar360: **Yoooooooooo lindaaaaa! Tudo baum sim linda! Hahaha Mil desculpas por demorar tanto para escrever viu? Mais você sabe por quê! E ai o que achou desse cap.? Este é o meu favorito dos 3! E sim a sakura é levada sim! Hauahua Tadinha da Ino por ter uma amiga dessas! Hahaah E sim quem sabe vocÊ não tem tooodos os personagens do anime de sunguinha? Em em? hauhuha Quem não quer não é! Beijo linda! E Feliz Ano Novo!

**Dani-sama: **Yo! Dani! Desculpa não ter escrito mais rápido mas acho que se você leu ali em cima vc vai ver as explicações. E esse cap. Foi um pouquinho maior hehe prometo tentar escrever um maior da próxima ok? Beijo menina e brigadinha por comentar! E Feliz Ano novo!! xD

**Haruno-Uchiha-Sakura: **Yo mina! Que bom que vc ta adorando! Isso me faz feliz! E me da motivação para continuar escrevendooo! xD E está aqui o outro cap.! Gostou? E me desculpa pela demora! Hahah ela não se acha mesmo não imagina! Haah! E sim adorei sua fic! Feliz Ano Novo Beijo!!!

**Ino Roxxxx:** Yooo! Brigadinha!! Que bom mesmo que você achou a fic linda! xD E me desculpa pela demora do cap. E por ele ser tão pequeno / E Muuito brigadinha por falar que escrevo bem! Gostei mesmo de saber disso! E sim o Gaara é muuito lindo!! Ele é simplismente um Deus Grego! Haha! Olha Feliz Ano Novo para você! Beijooo!

**Nara.Ino-chan: **Yoooooo! Ah muito obrigadinha! É muuito bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando da minha fic!! Ficou muito feliz mesmo! E esse casal é O meu preferido eu acho os dois o máximo! Hahauhau lindos juntos não? Hauah mais eu tenho pena do shika eles botam ele com a Temari! Eu não gosto nenhum pouquinho dela e me desculpa de vocÊ gosta!Bom Beijos grandes e um Feliz ano Novo!

Bruzi

-


	4. Chuva, sentimentos Confusão

Dicionário: () meus comentários!!

Ta então vamos à fic!! )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap. 4 – Chuva e Surpresas!

Acho que foi só uma hora depois que eu consegui me levantar da borda da piscina, eu estava tão cansada que depois que o Gaara me deu a garrafa d'água eu levei um bom tempo para conseguir abri-la... O que me deixou com mais raiva dele ainda! Porque além dele me deixar estirada lá com frio nem foi capaz de abrir a porcaria da garrafa para mim! Ele vai ver quando eu chegar em casa vou ligar para o Alex e vou reclamar com ele! Ah mais o Gaara vai ver o que é bom para tosse! O meu querido treinador nunca iria fazer nada do que ele fez comigo! Não mesmo, e também não permitiria que alguém o fizesse!

Agora estou eu aqui com uma toalha enrolada no corpo com o meu tênis que era lindo todo manchado de lama, morrendo de frio e exausta! Para piorar a minha situação ainda faltam uns bons quilômetros para a minha casa chegar! E como se não fosse suficientemente ruim parece que vai chover... E muito.

Não deu outra... Vinte minutos depois começa a cair uma chuva torrencial e eu estava com o maio molhado com o cabelo molhado só com um short curto! Meu deus o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?! Olhei dos dois lados da rua em que eu estava andando, vi um prédio que tinha uma varanda bem grande que cabiam umas 20 pessoas folgadas ali de baixo, e corri para lá.

Quase me joguei para debaixo da varanda onde ficava a entrada do prédio, mais não ousei entrar no estado em que eu estava... Resolvi ficar ali de baixo um tempo esperando que a chuva parasse ou pelo menos diminuísse... Só... Que é claro... A chuva não diminuiu, ela só estava começando... Foi ficando cada vez mais forte e começou a relampejar o que me deixou apavorada e eu me encolhi na parede rezando para que os trovões não viessem, mais é claro que eles viriam, logo que me encolhi um trovão e um raio juntos cortaram o céu, me encolhi mais ainda, não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo... Não podia ser verdade...

Os raios, os trovões começaram a ser mais freqüentes e eu comecei a chorar de desespero... Foi quando senti uma mão gelada em meu braço machucado pelo gaara, esta mão começou a me tirar do chão e quando fui olhar achando que seria o porteiro do prédio que me enxotaria para o dilúvio que estava acontecendo vejo a ultima pessoa da face da terra que eu iria querer ver naquele momento... Gaara...

Ele estava lá parado me olhando com um sorriso cínico. E mais trovões caíram e eu escondi meu rosto com minhas mãos e comecei a me encolher novamente, porém senti o gaara me puxar para perto dele e me enlaçar em seus braços, senti que ele estava encharcado o que só fazia com que sua pele ficasse ainda mais fria que o habitual, mais quando meu corpo entrou em contato com o dele eu senti arrepios em todo ele... Mas não foram de frio... Mas de prazer, era um gelado como quando comemos sorvete... Que por mais gelado que seja você continua comendo. E foi esta sensação que eu senti quando ele me abraçou, e eu não fiz nada para impedir... Comecei a me sentir mais calma por mais alto que fosse o barulho da chuva... Eu não me importava... Porque eu estava em seus braços... Eu sentia que eles estavam me protegendo...

Mas foi quando outro trovão caiu que eu agarrei sua camisa com força... Segurando-me nele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo... E voltei a soluçar e a chorar comecei a me sentir sozinha e sem forças. Novamente fui ficando cada vez mais desesperada até que o som da chuva foi sumindo... Os sons dos trovões foram sumindo e quando abri meus olhos eu me vi sendo carregada escada acima, chegamos a um apartamento grande onde uma sala escura era o que eu podia ver, mais não consegui olhar o lugar com clareza, pois gaara virou-se para um corredor onde dava em um cômodo que tinha uma bateria com guitarras e um sofá no fundo, quando ele fechou a porta que eu percebi que eu ainda estava chorando e soluçando compulsivamente em seu colo por conta do barulho da chuva que não tinha sumido mais só diminuído de intensidade, mais agora eu não escutava mais nada... Senti ele me deitar em uma coisa macia e julguei ser o sofá e o vi se afastar entrei em desespero pensando que ele iria me largar lá e iria embora, com muito esforço entre um soluço e outro chamei sei nome:

-... Gaara... – Aos meus ouvidos minha voz saiu chorosa e fraca, percebi que ele se virou espantado, e correu até mim e disse em uma voz suave e calma que eu nunca o tinha escutado usar.

- Acalme-se eu não vou sair daqui de dentro... Está sala é acústica você não vai mais ouvir nenhum barulho lá de fora... – E acariciou meu cabelo, na hora me veio um pensamento engraçado para alguém que está em prantos, este é realmente o Gaara que eu conheço? Então ouço uma melodia suave que vinha da minha frente era um som hipnotizante, quando olhei vi que era o gaara tocando guitarra e o que me surpreendeu mais ainda foi quando sua voz começou a acompanhar a musica, eu entrei em um mudo só meu quando reconheci aquela canção, era uma canção de ninar que eu escutava quando estava com medo da chuva... Em uma caixinha de musica quando eu era pequena... Mas tocada na guitarra... Era diferente... Era mais... Suave, parecia, mas real.

Voltei minha atenção para o Gaara... Ele tocava olhando fixamente para mim... E quando fitei seus olhos percebi: este Gaara não era realmente o que eu conheci... Não foi o mesmo Gaara que me treinou.

Levantei-me, e caminhei lentamente até onde estava tocando... Quando cheguei perto a musica acabou, e eu percebi que não estava mais chorando... Ele botou a guitarra no chão e me virou de frente para o sofá novamente, foi me conduzindo até lá e me sentou nele... Depois se sentou no chão a minha frente.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e perguntei:

- Por quê? Porque você fez isso tudo? – Ele me olhou como se não me visse... Pela primeira vez eu pude ver por entre seus olhos e pude ver o que ele realmente estava sentindo... E me parecia ser... Sofrimento...

- Porque, eu não quero que aconteça com você o que aconteceu comigo... – Eu não entendi, mas não precisei dizer, ele continuou.

- Porque eu não quero que você tenha a sensação de procurar e não achar ninguém que possa te proteger... – E ele vira o rosto em direção ao chão.

- O que... Como você sabe que eu...? –Fiquei completamente confusa... Como ele sabe que eu me sinto assim... Ele me olha novamente e fala como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Quando eu era criança, meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro em um dia como esse... Então todas as noites em que eu fiquei sozinho em casa até alguém me encontrar choveram igual ao dia do acidente dos meus pais... Foi horrível... Eu ficava encolhido em um canto do meu quarto chorando por horas... Eu não saia daquele canto para nada nem comer eu não comi... Eu não entendia o que aquele barulho todo era... Aquela luz de onde vinha... E eu ficava vendo o carro capotando quando eu dormia... É por isso que eu sei como que você se sente... – Ele me encarou com os olhos de uma criança... E naquele momento eu entendi que não precisava mais ter medo de nada, que nunca mais estaria sozinha...

Ajoelhei-me em sua frente, estendi minhas mãos a seu rosto... E colei meus lábios nos dele... Nunca mais vou esquecer aquela sensação, era como se toda minha angustia tivesse se esvaído, como se aquele espaço vazio que tinha dentro de mim finalmente tivesse sido preenchido. Seus lábios eram frios, faziam com que arrepios percorressem todo meu corpo.

E seu toque... Fazia-me sentir viva.

Naquele momento, eu Yamanaka Ino era a garota mais feliz do mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DESCULPEM-ME! Eu sei que eu sou uma idiota, preguiçosa e sem consideração com as pessoas que lêem minha fic!! Mais eu simplesmente não sabia como continuar a escrever!! E somente hoje que eu conseguiii! Me desculpemmmmmmmmmmm!!!!

Gente eu resolvi acabar a fic por aqui mesmo. Estou sem inspiração para continuar a escrever. Se algum dia eu surtar e tiver uma idéia eu venho e escrevo. Peço imensas desculpas para aquelas/es que gostariam de ler a continuação. Agradeço por vocês terem retribuído com carinho e fico imensamente feliz em saber que o que eu escrevi agradou a alguém.


End file.
